


sunflower

by muniakafanficwritingtrash101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha still exists but they're in school, High School AU, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, and Jisung to sunflowers :), and skz are a group of friends, comparing Felix to the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muniakafanficwritingtrash101
Summary: "if I'm a sunflower, you're the sun, because the only one I see is you."Everything changes when Jisung meets Felix, especially when he starts to get anonymous letters.





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daughterofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofthesky/gifts).



 

It's been a long time since Han Jisung had last heard something in the empty classroom that wasn't him or his best friends working on their next original song. The old chemistry class hadn't been used for years, because of how small the school population was. So when Jisung, Chan and Changbin had decided to start releasing some of their original work, it had become a creative sanctuary and a place to escape to. It was 3racha's room, the place no one could affect them in, their strength. 

  
But that day, Jisung heard a familiar beat and the sound of footsteps, like someone was dancing their heart out, freeing their soul from the world's shackles, and Jisung didn't know how to pull away. 

So he opened the door, slowly enough to not draw attention to himself, and was met with the view of a boy so lost in the music that the world didn't matter anymore. It was enchanting how the boy could tell a story through his body, and move in a way that made it impossible to look away. 

(It didn't help that from what Jisung saw of his face, he was beautiful. Come on, how can anyone resist freckles?) 

In fear of the boy seeing him, Jisung turned around to go somewhere else, only to face the friends he was supposed to meet. In a mix of confusion and slight annoyance, he asked, "Where were you guys?" 

"I was helping Ms. Kim and it took a little longer than I expected," Chan replied. He was always the generous type, so it's easy to find him helping someone at any given moment. Changbin went to the bathroom, so that's why he was late. 

"Thanks for waiting for us, but why didn't you go in?" Changbin asked, knowing that Jisung was usually inside, getting started on his work, his expressive rapping threatening to escape the room and make itself known to the world. 

Jisung gestured towards the door, where the boy was almost done his next song, (sadly? thankfully?) not 3racha's song anymore. He hoped that his group mates would get the hint and relocate. Instead, Chan had a look in his eyes, and Jisung knew that he would have so much to deal with that day. 

"Isn't that Felix? He's the new transfer from Australia, I talked to him earlier today." Chan remarked. "Did you want to talk to him?" 

Changbin snickered. "Or was it that you were nervous to talk to him? We know you're in deep when even the social butterfly shies away from talking to new people." 

Jisung, slightly mortified, tried to rebut both points, but Chan already opened the door and entered the class, gesturing for the two younger members to follow suit. So Jisung ended up in the room too. 

When he walked in, it felt like the room lit up even more, like someone brought a new light into it. The boy—no, Felix— was already in conversation with Chan, and damn, his voice did not fit his face and overall look at all. He looked like the sun but his voice was lower than the center of the earth. 

"Do you need me to leave? I was just about to pack up," Felix asked. "I'll be quick." 

Before Jisung could say anything, Changbin spoke up. "No, you can do your thing. It'd actually be nice to get another opinion on our stuff." 

So that's how Felix ended up being the first one to listen to 3racha's newest mixtape. He liked it a lot (Jisung was almost holding his breath) and asked them if he could get any rap pointers and advice. 3racha easily agreed, and Chan told Felix to go to Jisung as a mentor. Chan could easily read the atmosphere, and Jisung was pretty sure the leader knew why Jisung was feeling too shy to enter the room at the beginning. 

 

 ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❃ ❊ ❋ ✣ ✤ 

 

Felix and Jisung fell into a rhythm of meeting after school and texting when they can’t (though don’t mention the heart next to Felix’s contact name, Jisung already couldn’t hear the end of it). This also meant that the two got to know each other better, and that didn't exactly help Jisung's poor heart. How could someone be sunshine personified?

 

Felix was not only a kind soul, but he was so talented and picked up on Jisung's rap teachings very quickly. Occasionally, he doesn't know a word or mixes something up, but he would bounce back quickly and managed to make any situation amazing. No one exactly knows how Jisung was okay for even a little time, let alone a couple months.

 

Jisung was about to meet him by the dance studio after practice, but when he opened his locker, a small sheet of paper slipped out. Jisung, the curious person he is, couldn't help but take a look.

 

It seemed to be a little note, written on a yellow sheet of stationary with flowers on the sides. It was in nice handwriting, and the writing was from someone who clearly was head over heels. Jisung would have dismissed it as for the (very attractive) people who's lockers were near his, but it said his full name clearly at the top. 

 

It called him a sunflower, someone who radiates and never hesitates to do what is right. Someone who was talented, beautiful and amazing in every way. Someone, who until now, was never known to be Han Jisung (at least, in Jisung's own eyes, most likely not anyone else's). Jisung almost teared up, but once he checked the time, he realized that he had to go. He stuffed the paper in his pocket, and went off to the studio, feeling lighter with a skip in his step.

 

 

 ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❃ ❊ ❋ ✣ ✤ 

 

After what must have been a couple weeks, Jisung laid out his letters on his bedroom desk. Every other day or so, a new note would come in from his locker. They would be shorter than the first one he got, but he still appreciated how someone took the time out of their day to speak to him. That's why he still kept them neatly together, unlike how his school stuff loved to find new places to stay every moment.

 

It also became his ultimate quest to find out who exactly was sending them. Of course, he consulted his 3racha and his other close friends, and they've been a big help (even though Changbin shook his head and asked Jisung how he couldn't see the  _obvious,_ and Seungmin laughed at him, then gave surprisingly good advice).

 

He called Felix as well, and he also gave some surprisingly good advice. Though, he sounded a little off, was he not feeling alright? Jisung tried to make sure that Felix knew that he would be here for him and that he was his precious sun (thought that slipped out, luckily Felix didn't say much about it).

 

He managed to find out that the person was near his locker and usually left notes either at 8:30 when school starts, or 3:40 when it ends. It also seemed very neat, like someone took their time writing it out. 

 

According to the time he received the messages and what was in them, Jisung's admirer knew a whole lot about him, and seemed to be one of his friends. Jisung tried to look for certain habits that he could recognize.

 

The letters were screaming 'Felix wrote us!' but Jisung tried to forget about that, wondered if his wishful thinking was getting in the way. It was impossible for a ray of sunshine like him to talk about Jisung like he was Felix's whole world. But Jisung couldn't guess anyone else. He felt a part of his heart fall, as he did love his letters and the effort his admirer put into them, but he didn't know what he would do if Felix didn't write them.

 

The next day was the usual day to get a letter, at least with the pattern. So Jisung decided to wait one more day, and try to get to his locker earlier, so he could see his admirer for himself. It was so nerve-wracking, that Jisung got even less sleep than the (ridiculously, at least in Woojin and his parents' opinions) little sleep he gets, and his producing couldn't even distract him. He found himself relistening to one of his previous songs (which he usually tries his hardest to forget,  _why_ did they decide decide to reference Shrek?), trying to get back at least a little confidence from when he delivered his verse.

 

 

 ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❃ ❊ ❋ ✣ ✤ 

 

The day finally arrived, and Jisung was going to find his answer. Luckily, his teacher, who usually ends up keeping her class behind because she didn't finish her eternity-long lecture, was out for the day and they had a substitute who actually let them out on time, so Jisung could get to his locker earlier than usual.

 

When he walked down the hall, he saw a couple people pass his locker, but they didn't stop. So Jisung hid behind an open classroom door, and he saw his sunshine.

 

Felix looked more anxious than usual, his eyes darting around. Usually, Felix wouldn't even be in the area. His locker was on the third floor and the two usually meet on the first. That had to mean...

 

Jisung internally slapped himself. Why was he jumping to conclusions when Felix didn't do anything yet? Jisung looked back at the scene, and noticed Felix pulling out a small envelope. Jisung noted that some of the letters came in envelopes when they were slightly longer.

 

Jisung felt a surge of confidence (or lack of fear for his life, whichever one works), and came out of his hiding spot. Felix didn't seem to see him right away, so Jisung could get a little closer.

 

Once he was a couple steps away, Jisung asked, "Lix?"

 

Felix almost shook with fear when he looked around to the familiar voice. Jisung never wanted to see such fear and sadness in Felix's eyes ever again. With a smaller voice than usual, Felix replied, "You found out?"

 

Jisung nodded, and Felix lightly shoved the envelope into Jisung's hands before bolting down the hall. Jisung stood, shocked for a second, before following Felix, catching up quickly.

 

Felix ended up in the old chemistry room, where they first met. Jisung threw open the door, finding Felix hiding behind one of the lab benches. 

 

"Lix, why did you run? I didn't even get to tell you what I thought."

 

Felix stood up slowly from his hiding spot. "I already realized that you probably didn't like it, especially from me?"

 

Jisung raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I wouldn't love this? I found it amazing, I still keep all the letters."

 

Felix walked a little closer. "When you called about them, you didn't sound so excited. I wondered if you didn't want them, so I wanted to leave this as my last one."

 

Jisung walked over to Felix, and put a hand on Felix's shoulder. "I honestly felt scared. I hoped for the letters to be from you so much, I don't know what I would do if they were from anyone else." Jisung made himself look deep into Felix's beautiful eyes. "I really like you, and I have been ever since you were dancing in here your first day."

 

The hopeful and dazzling shine in Felix's eyes made everything worth it. Even more so when Felix opened his mouth to say, "Me too, the first time you rapped for me I knew that you would stay with me for a while."

 

Felix and Jisung were a lot closer than they realized. Jisung whispered, asking softly and tenderly if they could kiss.

 

The kiss was sweet, filled with happiness and joy and comfort, and was what Jisung longed for. He smiled into the kiss, and Felix held him even closer, as if Jisung was all he wanted and treasured, and held him nearer to his heart.

 

Once they finally separated, Felix asked if they could be boyfriends, and the embrace he gave Jisung when he agreed was the best thing Jisung ever had. 

 

"It's nice that you consider me your sunflower," Jisung whispered into Felix's ear. "Sunflowers face the sun wherever it may be. I only really see you with me."

 

The smile on Felix's face made Jisung's heart warm and feel so, so light.

 

 

 ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❃ ❊ ❋ ✣ ✤ 

 

One day, Jisung and Felix were at their favourite dessert place on a date, when Felix remembered something.

 

"Hey, remember when we got together? I don't remember you seeing me when I danced the day we met, only afterwards."

 

Jisung laughed, slightly embarrassed into his hot chocolate. "I kinda saw you dance? Then I panicked and didn't come in until Chan dragged me."

 

Felix laughed. "I really made you scared to come in?"

 

Jisung looked back up. "Hey, didn't I have to chase you down when I confessed? I looked like a crazy person! My physics teacher asked me if I needed help."

 

That conversation turned into a joking session, and even though it was the middle of the winter, Jisung felt warm and safe with his boyfriend. His sunshine would continue to brighten up his day, and make him feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first skz jilix fic even tho I stanned since predebut ^^; I hope that my recipient likes this, and anyone else who stumbles upon this :)


End file.
